


Слышу, но не верю.

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Derek, gif story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я оставлю свой след в истории - Derek, 5 years old</p><p> - Мой зад не считается, Хейл!<br/>- А мне кажется, что он настолько прекрасен, что априори несет историческую значимость - Derek, 25 years old</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слышу, но не верю.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Мы (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer) искатели интересных моментов из игр на Flymer в тэге #стерек  
> Здесь будем публиковать свои зарисовки, история которых началась со спора А1 и А2. Хотите знать больше? Присоединяйтесь к нам)  
> Приятного чтения)

\- О, поверь, я отомщу тебе, - Стилински отошел к окну и сложил руки на подоконнике, слегка высунувшись наружу и глотнув немного свежего ноябрьского воздуха. Отличное начало дня позади, да и виновник алого напоминания об этом событии тоже остался где-то там на кровати. - И не делай вид, что не слышишь меня. 

\- Слышу, но не верю. Детка, - Хейл повернулся на правый бок, наблюдая за своей своеобразной меткой на теле мальчишки. - Грозный какой. 

\- Посмотришь и прочувствуешь завтра, Дерек, - хищно ухмыльнувшись, Стайлз развернулся к кровати и подмигнул Хейлу.  
  
А уж лучше бы Дерек поверил. Хотя, кто сказал, что ему не пришлась по душе эта небольшая месть?  
  
  
D.T.

                                  

 

 

                                         

                                         

   

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer)  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!


End file.
